


Drowsy

by amoama



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Scrabble Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Oliver remembers lying in Heaven. For the prompt 'drowsy'.





	Drowsy

He remembers well the drowsy days in his spot of Heaven, lying at the pool’s edge, reading over yesterday’s words, falling sideways into the water whenever he felt too baked by the sun. 

He remembers how it felt to lie there, semi-surreptitiously observed. To know that if (or rather when) he looked over, Elio’s eyes would slide away. Unless it was one of the times he’d be caught too late and he’d stare defiantly and Oliver would get to smile and raise an eyebrow in inquiry, knowing that Elio had nothing to say for himself. 

He remembers all that.

He remembers later too, after they had finally flung themselves into those last two weeks of reckless intimacy and mingled identities, how he would still spend his mornings in his Heaven, Elio’s eyes glowing at him, reciprocating smiles. 

How he would lecture himself into his reading, knowing as soon as he gave up and looked, Elio would reclaim him. Perhaps wandering thoughtfully towards Oliver, to stand by his feet or walk up and down the length of him, grazing a toe along his ribs, poking his foot irritatingly into the side of his knee, flirting with just his feet, his legs, his shadow over Oliver’s prostrate form, until he must either give up reading and flop once more into the pool, or rouse himself to respond to give such teasing it’s due. 

Oh boy, does he remember.


End file.
